24 HORAS
by Flor McCarty O' Shea
Summary: INSPIRADO EN LA LETRA DE DAVIB BISBAL, 24 HORAS. Continuación alternativa de la ruptura de Bella y Edward. Ella, una mujer experimentada y feminista. Él,un hombre ciclotímico que volverá en busca de perdón. Bella no se la hará NADA fácil.


**24 HORAS (INSPIRADO EN LA CANCIÓN DE DAVID BISBAL)**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía._

_El fragmento en negrita a continuación, fue sacado del capítulo de Luna Nueva, "El Final"._

* * *

**Bella POV**

**¿Tú…no…me quieres? –intenté expulsar las palabras confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden.**

**No.**

**Le miré, sin comprenderle aún. Me devolvió la mirada, sin remordimiento. Sus ojos brillaban como topacios, duros, claros y muy profundos. Me sentí como si cayera dentro de ellos y no pude encontrar nada, en sus honduras sin fondo, que contrarrestara la palabra que había pronunciado. **

**Bien, eso cambia las cosas – me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba mi voz.**** Quizás se debí al aturdimiento. En realidad, no entendía lo que me había dicho. Seguía sin tener sentido. **

**Miró a lo lejos, entre los árboles, cuando volvió a hablar **

**En cierto modo te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano – me miró de nuevo; ahora, sin duda, las facciones heladas de su rostro no eran humanas -. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho. **

**No - contesté con un hilo de voz; empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría y la comprensión fluía como ácido por mis venas -. No lo hagas.**

**Se limitó a observarme durante un instante, pero pude ver en sus ojos que mis palabras habían ido demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, él también lo había hecho. **

**- No me convienes, Bella. **

**

* * *

**

Creí que moriría en aquel momento. Había estado en shock, y ahora que me pedía disculpas, por fin había caído en la cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Que no fuera humano no significaba que fuera distinto al resto de los hombres. Estaba comenzando a odiarlo. Ya había vivido este tipo de ruptura con Richard, el maldito ñoño del club de matemáticas de mi escuela de Phoenix. No era muy agraciado, pero parecía buen tipo. Finalmente terminó dejándome por su compañera de laboratorio. Lloré por días.

También me ocurrió algo parecido con Jacob Black antes, aquella vez que vine a pasar el verano completo con Charlie. Lo había encontrado besando a Leah Clearwater detrás del árbol que estaba a la izquierda del taller de su casa. Lloré por semanas, en vez de días.

Había algo claro sobre esta situación. No lloraría por horas, días, semanas, meses ni años. Pasaría todo el resto de mi vida extrañándolo y deseando volver a tenerlo. Pero al fin y al cabo, volvería a acostumbrarme. Lo único bueno que esto tenía, sería que seguiría aprendiendo de mis malas experiencias de amor. Ahora, sin embargo, tenía 18 años, y sentía que ya era hora de hacerme valer como mujer. Nunca había expresado mis sentimientos, y a pesar de que no era exactamente lo que iba a ser, rogaba porque mis habilidades como actriz no fallaran esta vez. No volvería a verlo, y aunque sabía que él era el amor de mi vida, este hombre iba a escucharme. Enderecé mi rostro, y él rápidamente lo notó.

De hecho, y volviendo a lo anterior, yo también lo lamento Edward. Yo también me he ido por las ramas sabiendo perfectamente que no soy lo suficiente para ti…

Bella…- intentaba sonar calmado.

Déjame terminar por favor, es mi turno de hablar ahora – lo detuve.

De acuerdo.

Pues prosigo. Como te dije, no soy lo suficiente para ti… pero tampoco quiero serlo – ahora intenté sonar más convincente y segura de mi misma. A pesar de eso, creo que podía sentir como mi cuerpo se desmembraba por dentro – porque me he dado cuenta que tu jamás me verás de la forma en que yo quiero.

Explícate – Edward parecía confundido y por primera vez durante la charla, dolido.

Siempre dijiste que solo te importaba quien era yo, pero creo que incluso me conoces menos de lo que crees. Mírate Edward, siempre criticaste a aquellos que no habían visto lo mejor de mí y me habían dejado, y terminaste siendo igual de marica que ellos, así que creo que tú tampoco lo viste. Por ende, creo que en ésta conversación están sobrando palabras. ¿Estás seguro que no te convengo? ¿Estás seguro de que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?

Bella, necesito tiempo – susurra Edward, intentando que vuelva a mi estado anterior.

Por favor, no evadas la pregunta. Sólo di sí o no – lo fulminé con la mirada.

Yo…sí, estoy seguro. No voy a volver a buscarte – finalmente dijo. Ouch, eso dolió.

Bueno, hasta siempre, entonces – le dediqué una falsa sonrisa y me di la media vuelta en dirección a mi hogar. Acto seguido, volví a girar en su dirección para hablarle por última vez. – Por cierto…no soy una persona muy segura de mí misma que digamos… pero hay algo que tengo en claro, y es que vamos a volver – metí la pata y arreglé la oración rápidamente – mejor dicho, vas a volver, y va a ser tarde. Suerte y caza muchos pumas por mí.

No me detuve a mirar, porque sinceramente no quería hacerlo, sólo corrí a encerrarme en mi cuarto, pues sería lo mejor. Una vez allí, lloré hasta que no me quedaron más lágrimas. El dolor era inaguantable, incluso me dolían partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Fui a la planta baja a prepararme un té, una vez que me calmé. No iba a servir de mucho, pero tal vez pudiera relajarme un poco. Cuando puse el agua en el fuego, sentí como mi celular vibraba encima de la mesa de la cocina. Allí, en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de la persona que menos esperaba, y aunque lo odiara, a quien más quería escuchar.

- ¿Qué quieres? – hablé secamente.

¿Bella?

No, la princesa Diana – dije con sarcasmo. – ¿Necesitas algo, Cullen?

Perdón si vuelvo a hablar contigo, sólo quería asegurarme que hayas llegado bien a tu casa, ya sabes como eres propensa…

Ya sé que soy propensa a accidentes, sé exactamente como soy desde antes de conocerte. No hables como si realmente te importara. Llegué bien, y espero que no vuelvas a romper el trato, porque me encuentro algo ocupada ahora. Adiós Cullen.

Dime Ed…- no le di tiempo a terminar su frase, pues colgué, lanzando el teléfono a la otra punta de la cocina, mientras gritaba con furia. Sabía que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño aquella noche. Tampoco la próxima, y ni hablar de la siguiente. No iba a volver a verlo. El amor de mi vida se estaba alejando, sin embargo, y por algún extraño motivo, no había ningún tipo de mal presentimiento en mi cabeza. Corrí a levantar mi móvil y comencé a marcar los números de su línea. Sí, los recordaba de memoria.

¿Bella? – la voz de un demonio disfrazado de ángel volvió a hablar. Parecía esperanzado, aliviado porque lo estaba llamando.

¿Vas a estar en tu casa? – pregunté sin rodeos.

No, yo…iré a cazar antes de partir.

Perfecto, entonces dile a tu familia que pasaré a despedirlos en un rato. Muchas gracias Cullen.

Colgué otra vez sin esperar que me responda. Era el día uno de mi nueva vida. Quería ver que me depararía el destino.

**Edward POV**

Mientras veía a Bella caminar de forma coordinada y sin dolor en sus pasos, sentía como mi inexistente corazón cesaba de latir por segunda vez. A pesar de eso, sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Era peligroso que siguiera cerca de mí, aunque la amara con locura. Me sorprendió mucho lo que dijo después de que le juré que no me convenía. Fue muy cruel, inclusive después de todo lo que le había dicho. Me dijo marica… ¡Marica! Me acusó de no conocerla… también me dijo que a pesar de saber que no era lo suficientemente buena para mí… tampoco quería serlo. ¿Dónde había quedado la Bella que yo conocí? ¿La Bella que amaba con locura y a quien me destruía abandonar?...Sólo quería corroborar algo antes de irme, así que marqué el número de celular de mi antigua novia. No sólo me habló sarcásticamente, sino que me llamó Cullen. Ni siquiera cuando comenzamos a conocernos me llamaba por mi apellido. Y lo peor, me había cortado el teléfono sin siquiera dejarme terminar de hablar.

Me volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando vi su nombre en la pantalla de mi celular. Mi corazón casi se desboca cuando me preguntó si estaría en casa… cuando le respondí que no, que me estaba yendo a cazar, me respondió "genial", y me dijo que iría a ver a mi familia. Sin más, volvió a cortar el teléfono.

De tanto pensar, casi me llevo puesto un árbol cuando empecé a correr hacia el bosque en busca de algún animal que pudiera calmar un poco mi dolor. Vi un puma, pero no me atreví a buscarlo, pues recordé la última frase que Bella me dijo en el bosque:_ Por cierto…no soy una persona muy segura de mí misma que digamos… pero hay algo que tengo en claro, y es que vamos a volver…mejor dicho, vas a volver, y va a ser tarde. Suerte y caza muchos pumas por mí._

Un par de alces más tarde, llegué a mi casa, agotado. Ya era entrada la noche, así que en cualquier momento Carlisle llegaría y nos iríamos. Para mi sorpresa, él ya estaba allí.

Hola a todos – me apresuré a saludar al llegar.

¿Cómo te encuentras? – mi madre me preguntó, apenada. – Bella ha venido esta tarde a saludarnos. Se fue hace cinco minutos.

No estaba…triste – acotó Jasper. – O por lo menos no lo percibí. Su único dolor era…no vernos más a nosotros.

Está comenzando a desaparecer de mis visiones – dijo Alice, confundida.

Es mejor que la hayas dejado… no estaba bien todo esto – Rosalie comenzó a hablar.

¡Paren ya de una maldita vez! ¡No quiero hablar más de esto! ¿Dónde está Carlisle?

Aquí estoy – su voz atravesó el pasillo. – Edward, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

¿Ya nos vamos? – pregunté, inquieto.

Ese es el problema. Tengo… que solucionar algunos problemas en el hospital. No podremos irnos hasta el próximo lunes.

¿Qué? – esto no podía estar pasándome.

Lo siento hijo – no voy a dejar a mis pacientes esta semana, están casi recuperándose y la cantidad de heridos en motocicleta ha aumentado considerablemente, por eso los médicos no dan a basto.

Me iré yo sólo – respondí testarudo.

_No te vayas_ – un coro de voces sonó en mi cabeza.

_No es conveniente para la familia Edward_. – Carlisle dijo para sus adentros.

Además, ¿qué cambiará una semana? – fulminé a Alice con la mirada.

¿QUÉ CAMBIARÁ? – reí sarcásticamente. – ACABO DE DEJAR A LA MUJER DE MI EXISTENCIA POR PROTEGERLA DE MI FAMILIA. Y AHORA TENDRÉ QUE SEGUIR VIÉNDOLA Y CONTENERME PARA NO VOLVER A TOCARLA DE NUEVO, PUES MIS DESEOS DE VOLVER CON ELLA SE HARÁN AÚN MÁS FUERTE DE LO QUE YA SON.

Mierda hermanito, sí que tienes mucho esperma acumulado en los huevos – Emmett soltó una carcajada burlona.

Voy a matarte, gordo insoportable. - En ese mismo instante me abalancé sobre él. Sin embargo una ola de calma me sacudió. Solté su cuello y miré a mi alrededor, aún en shock.

_Lo siento hermano, por todo. De verdad lo lamento_ – los pensamientos de Jasper me devolvieron la cordura. Percibí un sentimiento de culpa, aunque no sabía por qué.

_Eres un maldito infeliz_. – Había logrado enfadar a Emmett y no podía estar más feliz por eso, solté una carcajada, aunque no tenía ganas de reír realmente.

De acuerdo, tendré que soportarlo. – dicho esto, me retiré de la sala y fui a mi habitación. Había muchas cosas en las que debía pensar antes de enfrentarme con Bella en tres días. Estaba intentando encontrar actividades para despejarme durante el fin de semana cuando una mano pequeña golpeó mi puerta.

_Déjame entrar_ – Alice habló en mi mente.

Pasa – respondí con gesto ausente.

Sé que estás mal, y que esto tal vez no te ayude – se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. – Pero tienes que ver esto, he estado ocultándolo todo el día.

Cerró los ojos y pude sentir detrás de mis ojos como la imagen de una Bella convertida en vampiro, con ojos dorados y tez brillante, abarcaba cada porción de mi cerebro.

Aún la veo como uno de nosotros de vez en cuando. Las visiones no son claras y a veces no logro verla, pero…

Todavía en su destino – continué con su frase.

Exactamente. Quiero que sepas que estoy contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Si realmente quieres irte podemos hacerlo, le diré a Jazz…

Pensándolo bien Alice – volví a interrumpirla. – Tal vez necesito esto para superarlo un poco.

Cómo digas, ya sabes, queda mi propuesta en vigencia.

Gracias.

De nada hermanito.

Oye, ¿quieres que mañana vayamos a cazar? – le pregunté un poco más animado.

Esto…yo voy a pasar el fin de semana con Bella. Dijo que dejará que la arregle como una Barbie con tal de que me quede con ella. Acabo de llamarla para contarle que me quedaría una semana más.

De acuerdo, diviértete – mostré una sonrisa de dolor.

Caza algunos pumas por mí – Alice dijo con su sonrisa de duende mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. Sentí una punzada en el pecho a causa de sus palabras.

El fin de semana fue lento y tortuoso. Me estaba consumiendo un poco más a cada hora. Las horas no pasaban en el reloj de mi cabeza, que aún seguía de pie en el bosque viendo como el amor de su vida se alejaba para siempre. Sabía que lo peor aún estaba por venir.

Salí de mi estado de zombie el lunes por la mañana, mientras escuchaba como el reloj de péndulo de la sala marcaba las nueve. Dejé de acariciar las teclas de mi piano, y me subí al Jeep de Emmett, no tenía ganas de conducir mi Volvo. Nos dejaría a mí y a Alice y luego se iría a cazar. Como siempre, el muy bruto conducía a velocidades incalculables.

¿Por qué esa cara Edwardcito? ¿Crees que nos mataremos? – comenzó a burlarse de mí.

Podrías aprender a mantener la boca cerrada un poco, sería realmente bueno. – lo fulminé con la mirada.

Me gusta ser como soy – alardeó. - Vamos Edward, échale un poco de ganas. Miren ahí esta Bellita, realmente está hecha una per…ups – se tapó la boca con las manos al darse cuenta que la había cagado. – Lo siento de veras, no quise hacerlo.

Ya – dije dedicándole una mirada llena de odio. – Creo que voy a saltarme esta clase, volveré para la hora de biología. Me quedaré en tu coche Em.

Como quieras – sonaba arrepentido. Incluso lo estaba aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Lo vi en sus pensamientos más profundos.

Al irse Emmett corriendo por detrás del establecimiento para que nadie lo vea adentrarse en el bosque, comencé a hurgar en su aguantera en búsqueda de algún CD interesante.

Preservativos, extralubricados, anchos, anatómicos, espermicidas, superfinos, extraplacer, ultrafinos, retardantes, texturados, con tachas, cálidos, con diferentes gustos. ¿Qué demonios hacía Emmett con todas estas cosas? Luego de inspeccionar encontré un cartel que decía "Para Edward". Supuse que los había comprado hace un tiempo ya, y los guardo allí porque sabía que ese sería el último lugar que revisaría. Era un maldito pervertido. Gracias a Dios encontré un CD.

¿Cindy Lauper? – si no me hubiese contenido, mis risas se hubiesen escuchado en todo el establecimiento. Puse el disco en el reproductor y descubrí que también tenía temas de Blondie e inclusive de Miley Cyrus. Iba a volverlo loco durante el almuerzo. Luego de un tiempo, escuché la campana sonar. Biología me tocaba. El aire comenzó a faltarme, aunque no lo necesitara realmente. Caminé mucho más lento de lo que solía hacer simulando ser humano. No tenía prisa por ver a mi perdición.

Para mi sorpresa, Bella no estaba en el laboratorio, aunque algo me decía que no tardaría en llegar. Su esencia, mezclada ahora con algún tipo de perfume importado – lo cual supuse que había sido idea de mi hermana-, ya podía ser sentida desde mi ubicación.

Me quedé completamente en shock al verla cruzar la puerta. No era mi Bella, tal como había dicho Emmett hoy, estaba hecha una per...ra. Su pelo lucía hermoso, como siempre, sólo que ahora llevaba algo de maquillaje, una blusa muy ajustada al cuerpo, que le hacía relucir su pequeña cintura y sus pechos. Un pantalón de Jean que le resaltaba sus largas y delgadas piernas, y…esperen, ¿son esos zapatos de tacón? Demonios, ésta mujer quería matarme. Se acercó sigilosamente, creo yo que intentado mantener el equilibrio. Una vez que la tuve cerca, comencé a entrar en calor.

Hola Bella – fue lo único que pude decir, sentía que mis ojos iban a salirse de sus cuencas.

Ni siquiera se giró para contestarme.

¿No te ibas, Cullen? – habló luego de un rato, mirando aún al pizarrón.

Bella, dime Edward por Dios. Me iré la próxima semana, ¿tanto te urge que así sea?

Pensé que era a ti a quien le urgía tenerme lejos. – se dio vuelta para fulminarme con esos ojos chocolate que fácilmente querría comerme si fuese humano.

No seas…

Hola Mike - le habló al chico quien justo llegaba a ubicarse en su silla.

Eh, hola Bella, ¿Qué hay de nuevo? – La miró sorprendido, aunque embelesado.

Nada importante, sólo un poco cansada de biología. – Vi como rodaba sus ojos y los posicionaba en mi dirección.

¿Tú y él…? – dijo Mike en un susurro haciendo con sus manos un gesto en forma de tijera. Pobre idiota, creía que no lo escuchaba.

¿Y a ti que te importa, niño? – Me metí inconcientemente. – Disculpa - agaché la cabeza.

Procura no volver a meterte – Bella me fulminó con la mirada. Sin embargo, algo me decía que detrás de esa mirada había algo esperando por salir.

Esto…Bella – Mike interrumpió. – ¿Te gustaría ir al cine el próximo domingo? – vi como el chico empezaba a sonrojarse. – _Di que sí Bella, te amo, te amo_ – gritaba el maldito en su interior. Preferí contenerme a matarlo delante de toda la clase, pero ganas no me faltaban.

Me parece una excelente idea – ¿qué? ¿Estaba ella loca acaso? – ¿Puedes avisarle tú al resto de los chicos? Tengo que irme rápido después de clases. Vi una película genial de acción en el periódico hoy, no sé, manéjalo como tú quieras.

Vi como el rostro de Mike se transformó y casi vuelvo a partirme de la risa. Ni aunque me odiara saldría con Mike Newton en una cita.

Esta bien – Mike dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz.

Ah, y otra cosa. ¿Puedo llevar a un amigo conmigo? Es de La Push. – ¿Había dicho ella un amigo? ¿Tenía amigos de La Push ahora? – Su nombre es Jacob Black. – Demonios, el nieto de Ephraim Black? Algo aquí andaba mal, y esperaba que no pasara a mayores.

No, no creo que haya problema Bella.

Genial, le contaré a _Jakie_. – Me sentí explotar en ese instante. No podía escuchar más. Tomé mis cosas y salí del salón sin siquiera explicárselo al profesor. Comencé a andar pateando cualquier piedra o residuo que se cruzara en mi camino. Bella estaba cambiada. ¿Tanto podía haber cambiado en unos días?

Ey, Cullen – su voz me interceptó a mitad del pasillo.

Bella…

Te olvidaste esto – se acercó a mí, para devolverme un cuaderno que había dejado arriba del pupitre. Qué extraño. No recordaba haberlo olvidado. – Le diré al profesor que fuiste corriendo a vomitar, si quieres. Que la enfermera te ha dicho que vayas a tu casa a reposar.

Gracias – extendí mi mano para tomar el cuaderno y entré en contacto con su mano, tan pequeña y cálida. Allí encontré las respuestas que necesitaba. Se me vinieron a la mente uno y cada recuerdo del hermoso tiempo que pasé con Isabella Swan. Sus brazos en torno a mi cuello, mis manos rozando su cintura. Amaba a esa humana con cada centímetro de mi piel de mármol. No entendía como estaba dejándola ir. Era hora de hacer algo, me había equivocado y la había abandonado. Tal vez nunca me perdonara, pero debía intentarlo, en ese instante.

¿Te ocurre algo?

¿Qué? No nada, sólo que… te ves hermosa – vi como se sonrojaba y creí morir de amor.

Yo… es obra de tu hermana.

Bella, te amo. – las palabras se escaparon de mi boca. Vi como su cara comenzó a transformarse.

¿Qué demonios haz dicho? – me miraba enfurecida. - ¡No quiero que vuelvas a repetir eso nunca más! – hizo un berrinche y salió corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Bien, la había cagado, otra vez. Tenía razón en odiarme. Me merecía eso y mucho más. No iba a intentar alcanzarla otra vez.

Me fui a mi casa ese día y vagué como un idiota toda la semana. Alice le dijo a todos que yo estaba enfermo, y que no vendría en toda la semana, y que por supuesto, no volverían a verme por nuestra mudanza. Bella había vuelto a su tradicional forma de vestir y parecía demacrada. ¿Había sido todo aquello un plan para hacerme sentir mal? Mierda…sí que había resultado. La estaba extrañando más que nunca.

¿Haz empacado todo ya? – susurró Esme cuando entró en mi habitación. – Vaya, veo que no. Mañana nos iremos temprano, así que podrías empezar, ni nuestras habilidades vampíricas van a ayudarte si no comienza – me dedicó una sonrisa cargada de amor.

¿Ya es domingo? Mierda – los días habían pasado volando. Había perdido noción de los días, horas, minutos, segundos. Mi vida ya no corría.

Sí, lo es. Ya no puedo verte así hijo. ¿Estás seguro de la decisión que haz tomado?

Si, estoy seguro… de que ha sido un error.

_Entonces, ¿qué demonios estás esperando para recuperarla? ELLA TE AMA EDWARD, pareces un maldito marica masoquista aquí sentado. _– jamás había escuchado en la mente de mi madre semejantes palabrotas. Recordé entonces lo que me dijo Bella el día que rompimos. Me iría en menos de 24 horas, a no ser que corriera a buscarla. Necesitaba que me diga que me amaba, que me bese lenta y cuidadosamente. Si se retractaba a olvidar que yo existía, me alargaría la vida y la llenaría de amor y de dicha.

Tengo que irme.

¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Esme, confundida.

Voy a arreglar el daño. ¿Qué hora es?

Van a ser las siete.

¡Carajo! Tengo que apurarme si quiero encontrarla. Adiós mamá, gracias.

No le di tiempo a contestarme, porque salté por la ventana y comencé a correr hacia la casa de Bella. No tenía mucho tiempo. Una vez que divisé su casa, noté que el viejo monovolumen seguía ahí. Me apresuré a tocar el timbre una vez que llegué hasta la entrada.

¿Jacob eres tú? – dijo la voz de Bella mientras abría la puerta.

No, soy Edward.

¿Qué quieres aquí? ¿Viniste otra vez a meterte en mi jodida vida?

Perdón si arruino tu cita, de verdad. Bella, sé que te dije que no volvería a buscarte. Sé que te dije que no te quería y que no me convenías.

No hacia falta que lo recuerdes – puso sus ojos en blanco mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Pues, soy un maldito mentiroso. Hice todo esto para protegerte. Pensé que irme ayudaría, pero ya no soporto más esto. Dijiste que iba a volver y no te equivocaste. Te he estado extrañando toda la maldita semana. Te amo y me muero por otra oportunidad. Sé que tendría que haberte traído un ramo de flores, pero no tuve tiempo de comprar, pensé que no llegaría a tiempo.

¿No hubiese sido más fácil comenzar así la conversación en el bosque? Hubiésemos encontrado la forma de hacerlo bien. ERES UN MALDITO ENFERMO MASOQUISTA Y CICLOTÍMICO.

Lo siento, lo siento, por favor perdóname.

Yo… - en ese momento, el motor de una motocicleta nos interrumpió. Sobre ella, el chico de pelo caoba y piel rojiza que siempre había babeado por Bella la estaba esperando.

Nena, ¿nos vamos? – la miró irritado. – Buenas noches, Cullen. – Ni siquiera me preocupé en responderle.

Ya voy Jake.

¿Vas a irte con él?

Saldré con todos, Edward.

No puedes hacerme esto. – negué con la cabeza, aún sin entender.

Es una broma, ¿cierto? Ya tuviste tu tiempo para pensar, ahora yo tendré el mío. – tomó una chaqueta de cuero y se subió a espaldas de Jacob. – Vámonos.

Vi como la moto se perdía en la acera y supe que había sido mi culpa. Bella se había convertido en una arpía, _por mi culpa_. Lo mejor sería irnos.

Estuve toda la noche tocando el puto piano, otra vez. La mañana me agarró de sorpresa. Al darme cuenta, ya todas mis pertenencias estaban empacadas y listas para la mudanza. Sorpresivamente, el timbre sonó a mis espaldas. Supuse que sería Carlisle, pero al abrir la puerta, una figura me sorprendió.

Supongo que no me esperabas – se ruborizó. – Pues bien, aquí me tienes. Te he estado extrañando de lunes a lunes. Comprendo por qué quisiste dejarme…

Yo…

¿Vas a interrumpirme otra vez? – me miró desafiante.

Lo siento.

Anoche, mientras miraba la película, recordé que te ibas y que tenía menos de 24 horas para pararte. Por favor no te vayas._ – _suplicó entre lágrimas.

No lo haré – coloqué mis brazos a su alrededor, y limpié sus lágrimas con las yemas de mis dedos.

Juro que cuando sea un vampiro serás el primero al que le pateé el culo. – Reí por su ocurrencia, mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí para besarme con pasión. No pude contenerme y le devolví el beso con aún más pasión

Te amo – dijo entre jadeos.

Como yo a ti.

Vaya, vaya… las hormonas han vuelto a la familia Cullen. – una irritante voz cortó nuestro "romántico" momento. – Ahora podrás utilizar tu regalo – Emmett rió estruendosamente.

Hablas de lo que había en la aguantera del coche, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto, - rió con suficiencia_._

Ya lo utilicé. No sabía que las canciones de Hannah Montana sonaran tan bien en el estéreo. Gracias hermanito. –Todos comenzaron a reír mientras Emmett se encogía cuando Rosalie lo fulminaba con la mirada.

¿Recuerdas lo que te dije recién? –preguntó Bella, aún aferrada a mi cuello.

No nos iremos a ningún lado Bella, no te preocupes – Carlisle interrumpió.

No, no eso. Cuando te dije eso sobre mi transformación.

Ah si, - reí recordándolo.

No serás el primero en la lista. Ya tengo a quien la encabeza – señaló a Emmett.

No creo que me duela mucho, floja – mi hermano la desafió.

Tiene razón – lo apañé. – Prométeme que le jugaras una pulseada. Destruirás su autoestima.

Es un trato.

La abracé y volví a besarla. En 24 horas mi corazón había vuelto a latir y el zombie se había ido. Dejar a mi novia había sido el peor error de mi vida, y juré, que nunca volvería a cometerlo. Bella ahora daba miedo, realmente no quería volver a enfrentarme con ella.

* * *

BUENO, MI IDEA FUE BASTANTE CLARA CREO, CAMBIÉ BASTANTE LAS EMOCIONES Y EL CARÁCTER DE AMBOS Y LO ADECUÉ A UNA CANCION. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

MI PRÓXIMO ONE SHOOT ESTARÁ INSPIRADO EN STACY'S MOM, EL TEMA DE FOUNTAINS OF WAYNE. será un Bella - Jacob -Nessie. Lo tendré listo para el fin de semana.

¿REVIEWS?


End file.
